Deshonra
by Naoki Thanatos
Summary: Spoilers DH. La situación de Narcissa Malfoy en la post guerra.


**Disclaimer:** los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

Breve viñeta sobre la situación de los Malfoy en la post guerra. Spoilers de DH, aunque ni taaaanto.. xD Hace tiempo que quería escribir algo de Narcissa!!

* * *

**Deshonra**

- El Wizengamot comienza su sesión.

Varios magos ataviados en túnicas negras se sentaron a la vez. Al centro de la sala, sentada en una silla, una mujer contemplaba las decenas de rostros dirigidos a ella.

- Se le ha traído ante la Junta de la Ley Mágica, una vez más, para discutir su caso ante la asamblea –dijo Kingsley Shacklebolt -. Esto ya se ha alargado mucho. Ha logrado usted eludir su condena, sin duda, pero no crea que podrá evitar ser castigada.

Narcissa se acomodó en su silla, digna. Había reclamado el derecho a no ser atada a la silla, argumentando que no era ninguna criminal peligrosa como para necesitar cadenas. Entraría al tribunal con las manos desatadas o muerta, había anunciado. Y lo había dicho con tanta autoridad, que los magos que debían escoltarla se habían sentido obligados a cumplir con sus peticiones.

Dignidad ante todo, pensó. Ya era bastante poco digno estar al centro de una habitación con un montón de magos mirándola con reprobación como para añadirle cadenas al asunto.

- ¿No he sufrido ya suficiente castigo, señor? Cinco años de juicios, de papeleo, de oprobio… nos han avergonzado ya bastante a mí y a mi familia, y no concibo peor tortura – alegó, una vez más.

- Ese es un recurso ya bastante utilizado, señora Malfoy – dijo Kingsley.

- Nosotros ayudamos a la caída del que No-debe-ser-nombrado. Nuestra ayuda fue vital para…

- Otro recurso utilizado. Y es más, no crea que ese argumento le ayudará a su marido. Ese caso ya está decidido, y pasará varios años más en prisión.

Los labios de Narcissa temblaban. ¿Qué podía hacer? Lucius no tenía ninguna prueba a su favor, y ya estaba prácticamente perdido. No concebía la idea de salvarse ella y no su marido, pero no le quedaba otra alternativa. Bastante vergüenza le había caído ya a la familia Malfoy como para tener a dos de sus miembros en Azkaban. ¿Cómo miraría la gente a su querido Draco después? Tembló. No tenía otra opción que intentar salirse del embrollo y esperar a que Lucius cumpliese su condena, para algún día poder estar juntos como familia, una vez más.

- ¿Qué solicita, señora Malfoy? – inquirió el hombre.

- La libertad – dijo ella, mirando a los jueces uno a uno, y alzando la voz -. La libertad a cambio de la colaboración prestada en la guerra para el triunfo de Harry Potter.

El presidente del Wizengamot se tocó la barbilla, nervioso. Narcissa sabía que podía dársela, mientras hubiese gente de acuerdo con la idea.

Su vida y la de su familia habían sido una pesadilla nada más acabar la guerra… El caso había demorado más de lo normal debido a la post guerra; la recuperación de cientos de magos y brujas afectados, la estabilización del Ministerio y la Ley Mágica, la persecución de antiguos mortífagos y muchas otras consecuencias lamentables. Durante cinco años, Narcissa había tenido gente vigilándola día y noche, a ella y a Draco. Habían figurado en los periódicos y en los comentarios de toda la comunidad mágica. Lucius había sido enviado a Azkaban dos años atrás dada su condición –el sí había cometido crímenes atroces-, pero ella había sido juzgada y ridiculizada ante la sociedad, y no se creía capaz de soportarlo más. Había hecho lo posible por salir de aquello… había escalado año tras año en las audiencias, había logrado quitarse cargos y sentencias, y le faltaba tan poco…

¿Es que no había alguien que votara por su libertad?

- Haré la pregunta una vez más – exclamó, para que la audiencia en pleno le oyera -. Los que voten por la libertad de Narcissa Malfoy, que levanten la mano.

Tres manos se alzaron entre la multitud.

Kingsley arqueó las cejas al ver a la única mujer que había alzado la mano. Esta se había puesto de pie.

- ¿Tiene algo que decir? – le preguntó, más por curiosidad que por protocolo.

- La verdad es que sí, señor – dijo Hermione Granger -. La sociedad condena los errores sin ver los de la suya propia. Mucha gente ha sido redimida luego de haber optado por la decisión correcta y haberse arrepentido de corazón, algo que yo apoyo… puesto que creo en la política de que la mejor forma de aprender es cometiendo errores.

Se escucharon murmullos en el Wizengamot, y el presidente tuvo que poner orden. ¿Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, votando por la libertad de una ex seguidora del Señor Tenebroso?

- Harry Potter – continuó la joven, con decisión -, no estaría vivo de no ser por esta señora aquí presente. Y no quiero comentar cómo habría acabado la historia si él hubiese muerto. Seguramente no estaría usted a la cabeza del Wizengamot, juzgando a Narcissa Malfoy por algunos actos ocurridos hace seis años de los cuales ya se retractó y redimió prestando un gran servicio a nuestro bando.

Hermione calló, y se hizo el silencio en la sala. Algunos parecían anonadados, otros parecían meditar las palabras, y otros incluso hacían gestos de aprobación… después de todo, Granger tenía una gran influencia en el Ministerio, aunque hubiese entrado hace apenas dos años. Narcissa miró, incrédula, a la joven que había sido torturada frente a sus narices en Malfoy Manor tantos años atrás.

El secretario de actas anotaba todo a la izquierda de Kingsley. Este último caviló unos instantes.

- Bien – anunció -. Dado este argumento, y dado también a que no tenemos pruebas hasta ahora de ningún crimen cometido por Narcissa Malfoy, la sesión se posterga hasta mañana, con el permiso de acudir con su defensor.

Narcissa miró nuevamente a la joven, quien se dignó a mirarla solo por algunos segundos. Intentó descifrar esa mirada, mas no pudo. ¿Agrado? Jamás. ¿Compasión? Tal vez. ¿Agradecimiento? Era lo más probable. Había ayudado a Potter a librarse de una muerte segura, y Granger lo sabía. Quizá esa era su manera de agradecérselo, indirectamente. Aún así, con aquella mirada la joven le dejó bien en claro que no merecía su simpatía ni mucho menos, y que jamás la tendría.

Narcissa sintió las miradas de los jueces sobre su rostro, pero ya estaba demasiado acostumbrada a estar al ojo público como para que le importase. Sonrió para sus adentros, involuntariamente agradecida con Granger. Le esperaba una nueva sesión –y por ende, humillación- al día siguiente, pero gracias a aquella pequeña ayuda no tenía dudas de que vencería.

Porque, de una manera u otra, siempre lo hacía.

* * *

**  
Cada vez que no dejas review muere un gatito. **_[D. de autor, Eratoirae xD_**  
**


End file.
